


DuckTales Text Fic

by Frog_that_writes



Series: gay ducktales [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, big gay, huey types like a nerd, i love all these kids, nonbinary lena despell, nonbinary louie duck, text fic, the trans tags don't come up v often, they're all meme loving fucks, they're all teens in this, trans webby vanderquack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: GetThatGreen: don’t lie you love usShadow_Child: incorrectDeweyyyyFam: Fine, you love Webby and will pretend to love us to make her happyShadow_Child: CorrectSpiderWebs: !!!! <3FollowTheMap: Absolutely sickening content on my Christian server.





	1. ha gayyyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> I think the usernames are pretty obvious but if they aren't comment and ask I guess.  
> but comment anyways im so lonely  
> this takes place on a discord like platform, but a groupchat and not a server

_ Shadow_Child was added to “Duck Kids” _

**Shadow_Child:** lame

**GetThatGreen:** don’t lie you love us

**Shadow_Child:** incorrect

**DeweyyyyFam:** Fine, you love Webby and will pretend to love us to make her happy

**Shadow_Child:** Correct

**SpiderWebs:** !!!! <3

**FollowTheMap:** Absolutely sickening content on my Christian server.

**Shadow_Child:** im sorry, who added who to this server?

**FollowTheMap:** Actually, Webby’s the one who added you, we’re just along for the ride.

**Shadow_Child:** dont type with proper grammar like ur better than us

**GetThatGreen:** finally, someone else who realized how disgusting huey texting is

**GetThatGreen** changed **FollowTheMap** 's name to **Nerd**

**Nerd:** I can't believe the disrespect-

**Nerd** changed **Nerd** 's name to **FollowTheMap**

**Shadow_Child:** never thought id agree with the green one wow

**GetThatGreen:** wow rUde

**Shadow_Child:** did everyone else die

**GetThatGreen:** nah hueys typing a long rant and duey and webby got distracted by a cute dog on webs phone

**Shadow_Child:** oh no

**FollowTheMap:** First of all, it’s very important to always speak, or in this case type, in a manner that is clear and concise while also getting the point across the individual you are speaking tosjfkljasd;lfjdlfkj

**GetThatGreen:** i tackled his phone out of his hands be4 he could finish

**Shadow_Child:** god bless

**SpiderWebs:** LENA LOOK AT THIS DOG *cutedog.jpg*

**Shadow_Child:** cute

**DeweyyyyFam:** i’d die for this dog in a heartbeat

**Shadow_Child:** *dogsayingthenperish.jpg*

**DeweyyyyFam:** *guessi’lldie.jpg*

**Shadow_Child:** you guys actually use memes and shit this is weird

**Shadow_Child:** wait arent you all like nine shit

**Shadow_Child:** i mean heck fuck

**FollowTheMap:** We’re literally 14 Lena, what the fuck.

**Shadow_Child:** oh okay lmao

**SpiderWebs:** I feel like i should be offended you thought I’d expose you to nine year olds

**SpiderWebs:** No offense, love

**Shadow_Child:** thats so rude

**SpiderWebs:** *shrug emoji*

**Shadow_Child:** wait back to business why tf am i here

**SpiderWebs:** Because i love you??

**Shadow_Child:** hmmm

**SpiderWebs:** Because I think group chats are fun?

**Shadow_Child:** i guess i can accept that but i am Skeptical until further notice

**DeweyyyyFam:** i just realized everyone here is Big Gay

**FollowTheMap:** Dewey I can’t believe you would just erase my pansexuality like this

**Shadow_Child:** while this is all very fascinating, i have some beagle boys to beat up

**Shadow_Child:** later losers

**SpiderWebs:** stay safe ily <333 !!!!!

**Shadow_Child:** <3

**FollowTheMap:** Sickening.


	2. As sickeningly sweet as louie's hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This went a lot of different directions

**DeweyyyyFam** : Huey almost threw hands with a nine year old today

**Shadow_Child** : not that i care or anything but what the fuck

**GetThatGreen** : one (1) child called me a boy

**FollowTheMap** : I wasn’t actually going to hit him.

**Shadow_Child** : that sounds like something someone who was going to beat up a child would say

**Shadow_Child** : but hmu next time i have no qualms against fighting a child

**GetThatGreen** : i don’t know if i should be flattered that you would fight a child for me or scared

**SpiderWebs** : where were you that you were going to fight a child?

**DeweyyyyFam** : school? Where else would we be on this average wednesday?

**SpiderWebs** : oh yea lol

**Shadow_Child** : i keep forgetting school is a thing

**SpiderWebs** : same hat

**FollowTheMap** : Doesn’t that technically mean Louie, Dewey and I are more qualified than you two?

**Shadow_Child** : no

**SpiderWebs** : I technically have a full high school education

**GetThatGreen** : nvm

**Shadow_Child** : wait why was their a nine yr old at ur school?

**FollowTheMap** : *there

**Shadow_Child** : stfu

**GetThatGreen** : our school is poor so everyone from 6-12 is in the same building

**Shadow_Child** : i cant believe scrooge lets his nephews and nibling go to a poor kids school

**DeweyyyyFam** : i don’t think scrooge even knows our names lmao

**SpiderWebs** : He’s gotten better!

**GetThatGreen** : didnt he almost call you your deadname the other day

**SpiderWebs** : It was an honest mistake

**Shadow_Child** : gtg

**SpiderWebs** : LENA NO

**Shadow_Child** : fine ill fight him sometime when you aren’t around

**SpiderWebs** : :(

**FollowTheMap** : Not that I would ever condone fighting our great uncle or anything but I’ll hold him down.   
**SpiderWebs** : Scrooge really isn’t that bad 

**DeweyyyyFam** : He needs to put in more effort tho

**SpiderWebs** : He isn’t used to having a family around tho 

**GetThatGreen** : You’ve lived in his house for 15 years

**SpiderWebs** : But I made an effort to not be around him that often. He was upset after your mom and he’s just now getting used to having kids around again

**FollowTheMap** : I mean, we haven’t really made it easy on him either. 

**Shadow_Child** : well this seems like a family thing so im gonna peace out 

**DeweyyyyFam** : you were added to this gc for a reason y’know

**DeweyyyyFam** : you’re family

**Shadow_Child** oh shit waddup

**GetThatGreen** : while i greatly respect your ability to meme your way out of feelings that isnt going to change the fact that youre a part of our family :/

**Shadow_Child** : im climbing through webbys window now lol

**SpiderWebs** : ive got them

**FollowTheMap** : I can’t believe how emotional this was wow.

**DeweyyyyFam** : louie’s crying

**GetThatGreen** : STFU

**Shadow_Child** : lol

**FollowTheMap** : I’m gonna go make hot chocolate meet me in the sitting room in five minutes. 

**SpiderWebs** : Which one?

**DeweyyyyFam** : we have multiple sitting rooms?

**Shadow_Child** : smh rich kids

**GetThatGreen** : we grew up on a boat

**Shadow_Child** : smh the relatives of rich kids

**DeweyyyyFam** : newsflash bro ur already in the will

**FollowTheMap** : Y’all gonna come get this hot chocolate or not?

**Shadow_Child** : y ‘ a l l 

**GetThatGreen** : do we have marshmallows

**FollowTheMap** : We have four different kinds.

**DeweyyyyFam** : I’m assuming you mean the sitting room next to the kitchen?

**FollowTheMap** : Yeajkdfshlkfjdf;

**GetThatGreen** : ????

**Shadow_Child** : webby dropped out of the vents and huey screamed and dropped his phone lol

**DeweyyyyFam** : lol

**SpiderWebs** : It was the fastest way to get here

**GetThatGreen** : hot chocolate SNATCHED

**Shadow_Child** : i should probably leave

**SpiderWebs** : nah lol we’re having a sleepover

**Shadow_Child** : thank god

**DeweyyyyFam** : im going tf to bed gn gays

**FollowTheMap** : Good night.

**Spiderwebs** : Goodnight!!!!

**Shadow_Child** : night losers

**DeweyyyyFam** : Louie is already asleep

**GetThatGreen:** gnn

**DeweyyyyFam:** i stand corrected


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this got angsty 3 chapters earlier than I planned shit. I promise it gets happy and meme-y after this mini plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this short, I didn't have time to finish

**WebstersDictionary** : how's your arm Louie? 

**GetThatGreen** : not broken 

**WebstersDictionary** : that's good!

**DarkMemes** : what did you guys do now

**FollowTheMap** : We went on another adventure with Scrooge, this time to an underwater cave.

**GetThatGreen** : a undead jellyfish caught onto my arm. dewey was a little enthusiastic in getting it off

**DeweyyyyFam** : I was being helpful

**GetThatGreen** : is that what youre going to sign on my cast 

**DeweyyyyFam** : yes 

**DarkMemes** : why does your uncle let you go on these 

**FollowTheMap** : Which uncle? 

**DarkMemes** : both 

**GetThatGreen** : for unc donald it's mainly knowing that he would never win the argument

**DeweyyyyFam** : for scrooge it's the desperate desire for us to see him as cool

**WebstersDictionary** : he lets me come to make sure they're still alive 

**FollowTheMap** : And also because he appreciates your skills as an adventurer? 

**WebstersDictionary** : Yeah that too

 

**DarkMemes** : tell your uncle I saw some beagle boys hanging out and looking suspicious earlier 

**DarkMemes** : idk they werent too close to ur house but you should probably be careful 

**WebstersDictionary** : thanks, he has been informed 

**DarkMemes** : why does that sound so formal 

**WebstersDictionary** : I spent most of my life only talking to people who worked under Scrooge 

**WebstersDictionay** : I guess I picked up their language 

**GetThatGreen** : That's kind of sad 

**WebstersDictionary** : lol

 

**DeweyyyyFam:** What even is geometry

**DarkMemes:** last time i checked it was a subgroup at math

**GetThatGreen:** a particuraly toutrous one

**DarkMemes:** what is that spelling

**GetThatGreen:** im dyslexic and too stressed about math to waste time googling how to spell words

**DarkMemes:** very valid

**WebstersDictionary:** if you bring that math up here I can help you with it 

**FollowTheMap** : Be careful Webby, Louie and Dewey are very good and weeding the answers out of people trying to “help” them.

**WebstersDictionary:** thats fine

**DarkMemes:** wow

**WebstersDictionary:** what?

**DarkMemes** : nvm

**WebstersDictionary:** okay… dewey and louie bring your notes please, I haven’t taken geometry in a few years 

**DeweyyyyFam:** copy

 

_ DarkMemes _ added  _ GetThatGreen, FollowTheMap _ , and  _ DeweyyyyFam _ to  _ Webby Support Group _

**DarkMemes:** anyone else worried

**GetThatGreen:** yeah

**FollowTheMap:** I’ve never seen her act like this before.

**DeweyyyyFam:** we’re waiting for her to find her protractor and it looks like she’s been crying 

**DarkMemes:** should i come over

**GetThatGreen:** no, shell just get suspiciousand clam up

**DarkMemes:** okay but ill try and come up with a good reason to come over tomorrow

**DeweyyyyFam:** We’ll try to figure out why shes so upset for now 

**DeweyyyyFam:** gtg she found her protractor

**GetThatGreen:** wish us luck 

**DarkMemes:** luck

**FollowTheMap:** Good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact I wrote in Louie being dyslexic because I was too lazy to google how to spell those words, as a certified dyslexic myself, and was also too lazy to rewrite the line.


	4. I forgot to plan a plot before i started this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is too short rip

_ Duck Kids _

 

**WebstersDictionary:** I saw your chat on Louie’s phone 

**WebstersDictionary:** Its okay, I’m fine, sorry I made you worry

**DarkMemes** : are you really actually fine or sorta “fine”

**WebstersDictionary:** fine

**FollowTheMap** : Nice job Louie.

**GetThatGreen:** what do you expect to happen when you text me while im in the room with her

**DarkMemes** : you guys get distracted really easily

**WebstersDictionary:** nothing to get distracted from! 

**DarkMemes** : let pretend I believe that 

**DarkMemes:** and say the reason I'm climbing through your window rn is bc im bored

**WebstersDictionary:** holy duck

**DeweyyyyFam** : well this has been a superb geometry lesson but I gtg

**GetThatGreen:** my young eyes cannot handle this peace out 

**DarkMemes** : we're just huggin but k ig

**WebstersDictionary:** remember to flip the parallel lines to make them perpendicular otherwise the whole formula will be off

**DeweyyyyFam:** Thanks

 

_ Webby Support Group _

**DarkMemes:** wow we all suck

**GetThatGreen:** did webby say smth

**DarkMemes:** yeah and I asked her if I could tell you guys and she said yeah 

**FollowTheMap** : What is it? 

**DarkMemes** : today is the anniversary of the day her parents died 

**DeweyyyyFam:** shit 

**GetThatGreen:** fuckkkkkk

**FollowTheMap:** I am already making hot chocolate.

**DarkMemes:** she said not to make a big deal about it

**FollowTheMap** : I’m currently casually making hot chocolate and whoops I got too much powder out guess I’ll make a few extra.

**DeweyyyyFam:** good save fam

**DarkMemes:** were coming to get it now yeeet

 

**_Duck Kids_ **

**WebstersDictionary:** thank you guys

**GetThatGreen:** Of course

**DarkMemes** : we’re here for you

**DeweyyyyFam:** /\ /\

  
  



	5. Gay?

**@CertifedDumbassMemer** : The rumor is come out. Does Scrooge Mcduck is gay?

**@Ihatethisplatform** : rt

**@theonlycoolDuck** : rt

**@Donald_Duck:** rt

**@Huey_Duck** : rt

**@thegoodlookingDuck:** rt

**@ScroogeMcduckOfficial** : Is this why Betina forced me to make a “twitter”?

**@ScroogeMcduckOfficial** : But since you asked nicely, I’ve been alive far too long to be straight.

**@CertifiedDumbassMemer** : you heard it here twitter, Scrooge Mcduck is Not Straight. We did it

**@ScroogeMcduckOfficial** : Always happy to keep my fans happy.

  
  


**shadows** : wait is anyone in your family straight

**green** : ugh we both tried to make our usernames lame so it doesnt look like were trying but now it looks like were both trying way too hard

**TheEncyclopediaOfWaldksjfl** : I assure you, it still looks as if neither of you have ever tried at anything in your lives.

**green** : wow look at you huey, lowering your standards enough to have a vine username

**TheEncyclopediaOfWaldksjfl** : I lost a bet.

**green** : figures. to who?

**TheEncyclopediaOfWaldksjfl** : Dewey.

**shadows** : let me rephrase

**shadows** : gay?

**green** : ye

**Feelin Blue** : all day

**TheEncyclopediaOfWaldksjfl** : It runs in the family like our sense of adventure, being triplets, and a very fragile mental state.

**shadow** : lol mood

**shadow** : wheres webby btw

**Feelin Blue** : wow we're not good enough for you? 

**shadow** : nope

**green** : so rude

**shadow** : just answer my question 

**TheEncyclopediaOfWaldksjfl** : She's doing some sort of intense spy thing with her grandma I believe. 

**green** : can you stop being a nerd for literally 5 minutes

**shadow** : wild 

**shadow** : low key can i still break into your house

**Feelin Blue** : I mean yeah if you want to

**Feelin Blue:** but why 

**shadow** : it's raining 

**TheEncyclopediaOfWaldksjfl** : Guess I'm making hot chocolate again. 

**shadow** : literally what is it with you and hot chocolate 

**TheEncyclopediaOfWaldksjfl** : Uncle Donald would always make it for us when we were upset, since it's a good comfort food and the packets aren't expensive.

**shadow** : super valid 

**shadow** : thx

**green** : i unlocked the back door for you 

**Feelin Blue** : wow look at this enby solidarity 

**green** : shut tf up bluey 

**Feelin Blue** : still not my name

 

**shadow:** wait who was that guy on Twitter that tweeted that 

**green:** oh thats hueys bf

**TheEncyclopediaOfWaldksjfl:** He is *not* my boyfriend.

**Feelin Blue:** Keep saying that

**green:** i paid him 5 bucks to tweet that, and then gave beakly another 5 to make him respond 

**shadow:** nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short I have literally no time to do anything


	6. Rip Huey, Fuck Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i torture my nerd son bc why not

**Webdings:** Guess who's back!!!

**green:** with a confusing name

**BluesClues:** Back again (back back)

**Webdings:** It's a font name

**green:** nice

**shadow:** welcome back uwu

**Webdings:** uwu

**Webdings** : give me a minute to read what I missed 

 

**Webdings:** HUEY HAS A BOYFRIEND?? 

**Huey:** Fuck.

**green** : okay first the fuck of all

**green:** boring name

**green:** second the fuck of all

**green:** huey can cuss?

**shadow** : is fuck a whole sentence? 

**shadow:** because I'm not sure I could handle huey using improper punctuation and cursing in the same sentence 

**Huey** : I do not have a boyfriend.

**green** : oooh he dropped the contractions he's a mad lad

**shadow** : an angry unit 

**Huey** : I hate you both.

**Webdings** : Huey are you okay? 

**Huey:** What do you mean? 

**Webdings:** Normally whenever you say stuff like that you sound playfully mad. Rn you just sound sad

**BluesClues** : bro u know we tease you because we care abt you bro

**green:** bro were here for u bro

**shadow:** i will physically attack the source of your distress bro

**Webdings:** And i wil emotionally attack them and leave them scared for life out of love for you bro

**Huey:** Number one, please stop saying ‘bro.’ Number two, its a long story.

**BluesClues:** we’ve got time bro

**Huey** : So I liked this guy from our science class, because he’s really cute, and smart, and holy heck was his hair soft.

**Huey:** I mean I never touched it but you could tell.

**Huey** : But when you two realized I had a crush on him I figured the entire school must already know because you two are oblivious.

**green:** you wound me

**Huey** : So i figured I might as well ask him out, so I tried to today at lunch.

**Shadow** : well what tf happened don’t leave us on a cliffhanger

**Huey:** He looked me in the eyes said, ‘Actually, I’m not gay, that tweet was just a joke some random kid paid me to make’ so I said ‘Oh sorry.’ Because at this point I’m thinking, okay this is a scenario i can live with, you know?

**Huey:** Like, I’m dying inside but in a “could be worse” way?

**Huey:** Then he goes, ‘wait a minute, aren’t you one of those weird ass McDuck kids? That are always like blowing up the town or whatever. Man your family is full of freaks.’

**Huey** : I just want to live my gay life and he attacks me like this.

**green:** man huey gets really meme-y when hes upset

**Webdings** : Not the time

**green:** right sorry

**Huey:** So yeah anyways, shout out to Kevin in first period chemistry for crushing my gay heart and calling our family freaks.

**Huey:** I’m making hot chocolate.

**shadow:** out of curiosity does kevin have a last name?

**shadow:** or an address?

**Huey:** I’m not going to let you physically attack him.

**Webdings:** Can I still have his address?

**Huey:** …

**BluesClues:** Huey

**Huey:** I’ll think about it.

**green:** n o

**Huey:** He called you guys freaks!

**BluesClues:** He’s also a total dick and I couldn’t care less abt his opinion

**green:** could not have said it better myself

**Huey:** …

**Huey:** Thanks guys.

**green:** course bro

**Huey:** Stop calling me bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super unhappy with this chapter lol.  
>  Merry Christmas everybody


	7. Some random snipbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple snipbits of them talking to each other. A long chapter? Gasp!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep trying to make this angsty and then remembering it's a text fic and to save those angsty ideas for real fics and now I just have suffering

 

**green:** how are neurotypical people even a thing

**InterWeb:** mood

**tired emo kid** : mood

**Huey:** Mood.

**DeweyyyyFam** : mood

**Huey** : Wait, you two are in class right now get off your phones. 

**Huey** : Louie, you have Mrs. Jackle right now and we both know she confiscates phones. 

**green** : arent you in class 2

**Huey:** I have study hall this period and all my homework is already done. 

**DeweyyyyFam** : how come you have our schedules memorized?

**Huey:** Older brother duties.

**green:** t h r e e  m i n u t e s

**DeweyyyyFam** : We're working on projects right now, and since the internet is down Mr. Galora is letting us use our phones

**green** : im hiding in the bathroom because Mrs. Jackle keeps confiscating my fidget toys

**tired emo kid:** jesus christ do I really have to fight your entire school?

**InterWebs** : So I'm not saying I told Scrooge and he's already working on getting her fired and replaced with like, a not horrible person, but I may have done that. 

**green:** y'know normally id fight it but I really hate this teacher so

**InterWebs** : perfect

**tired emo kid:** so i can fight? 

**green:** nah webby would be sad if you got arrested

**InterWebs:** true

**tired emo kid:** fine

* * *

**InterWebs:** Sometimes I think, hey wouldn't going to actual school be fun?

**InterWebs** : Then I see these texts and nah

**green** : did you ever actually leave the mansion before we moved here

**DeweyyyyFam** : yeah I think we all assumed you were exaggerating at first and never thought of it again 

**InterWebs** : No I genuinely had never left except for the very rare occasions I had to go somewhere with Granny for spy stuff 

**Huey** : Yikes. 

**InterWebs** : Granny never gave me any specifics, but I think we were in hiding for a while.

**DeweyyyyFam** : w h a t ? 

**InterWebs:** yeah something to do with FOWL agents and a sugar bowl I don't know 

**green** : sometimes i cant tell which of our family's is weirder 

**tired emo kid:** yeah webby that's pretty fucked up

**InterWebs** : *shrug emoji*

**tired emo kid:** did you just???

**DeweyyyyFam** : did you seriously just type out asterisk shrug emoji asterisk ???

**InterWebs** : *shrug emoji*

**tired emo kid:** my gf is so cool

**Huey** : Ew.

* * *

**DeweyyyyFam** : Huey has been very meme-y today.

**DeweyyyyFam:** or at least he's been using one word responses 

**Huey** : I'm tired and my filters are off. 

**tired emo kid:** do I need to beat someone up? 

**green** : okay were taking you on our next adventure because you are way to anxious to fight 

**tired emo kid** : as long as I get to punch something 

**Huey** : I'm tired because I was working on something for Gyro all night, don't get your feathers in a twist. 

**tired emo kid:** i have no idea who gyro is but i could fight him 

**Huey** : Cease. 

**green** : oh yeah i forgot you were his nerd intern 

**green** : intnerd 

**green** : it doesnt really work but ill think of smth

**DeweyyyyFam:** what were you working on? 

**Huey:** I think it was blueprints for some sort of heat powered and heat producing engine, but we're using a coffee mug first to test it.

**green:** thats the most gyro thing ive ever heard

**DeweyyyyFam** : 10/10

**InterWebs** : That sounds cool!

* * *

**DeweyyyyFam:** I forgot to mention this earlier but can we take a moment to appreciate the fact that Webby has new original usernames every time we text

**InterWebs** : I have a folder full of ideas and puns 

**tired emo kid:** hey I change my username too 

**green:** all of yours are like normal things emo kids use 

**tired emo kid** : yours has been ‘green’ for three weeks now 

**green:** i never claimed mine were better 

**Huey** : Dewey has good usernames, too. 

**DeweyyyyFam** : I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me

**green:** he recycles his tho

**tired emo kid** : can we just agree dewey and webby are tied for first place?

**InterWebs** : First place in what?

**tired emo kid** : best username skills or something 

**InterWebs** : ah

**green** : then its lena and I

**DeweyyyyFam** : *whispers* enby solidarity 

**green:** then huey in last

**Huey** : That's probably fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ideas for Webby's username please comment them I'm started to run out uwu


	8. Red Robin YUMMM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my little sister insisting everyone in my family try to list so many jingles as they could, and getting them all stuck in my head for a week

**Home-Schooled Heroine:** Did Mr. Donald actually just cuss?

**Can't Out Con a Con** : i think he said fuck but i also could just be hallucinating after eating those pancakes he just tried to make 

**AlwaysTrustTheGuide** : I’m literally crying. 

**Do A Dollop of Dewey** : I'm so scared and huey genuinely is crying what the f u c k

**OutOfTheShadows** : are you guys okay? 

**Can't Out Con a Con:** n o 

**Home-Schooled Heroine:** Mr. Donald was making breakfast and he tripped and instead of doing that grumbling thing he normally does he just screamed fuck I'm so scared 

**OutOfTheShadows:** has he never cussed before?

**AlwaysTrustTheGuide:** We've never heard him cuss??

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** I know we joke about a lot of dark family secrets but I feel like this is definitely in the top 10. 

**Home-Schooled Heroine:** This is worse than when I found out Mr. Scrooge was responsible for the Mississippi Purchase.

**Can't Out Con a Con:** uncle scrooge is responsible for the missipi purchase? 

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** spell check

**Can't Out Con a Con:** spell check is for people who care about their dyslexia 

**OutOfTheShadows:** valid 

**AlwaysTrustTheGuide:** All the adults are just pretending nothing happened this is so weird.

**Home-Schooled Herione:** I at least thought my granny would be complaining about it 

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** Maybe they're hoping we didn't hear him?

**OutOfTheShadows:** y'all are exhausting 

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** y ‘ a l l 

**OutOfTheShadows:** ew huey is rubbing off on me 

**AlwaysTrustTheGuide:** I resent that. 

 

**Can't Out Con a Con:** wait a minute let's get back to scrooge being responsible for the missipi purchase 

**Can't Out Con a Con:** webby?

**Can't Out Con a Con:** w o w 

 

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** we all have really long usernames today

**OutOfTheShadows:** why are you always the one to point out our usernames 

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** i just find them interesting 

**Home-Schooled Heroine:** We do all have very long ones 

**Home-Schooled Heroine:** I don't really get yours though Dewey 

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** Its like that commercial 

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** The sour cream one y'know??

**Home-Schooled Heroine:** Ohhhh yeah!!!

**AlwaysTrustTheGuide:** Why would you make that your username? 

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** I've had the jingle stuck in my head all week. 

**Can't Out Con a Con:** i like it. it's fun. got flavor to it. 

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** we should all have jingle based usernames 

**AlwaysTrustTheGuide:** We should not. 

**Home-Schooled Heroine:** Oooo I have one for Huey!!

**Home-Schooled Heroine** _changed_ **AlwaysTrustTheGuide** _‘s name to_ **RedRobinYUM**

**RedRobinYUM:** This is the thanks I get as an older brother who has been nothing but kind and has always loved Jesus??

**OutOfTheShadows:**  wait I have one for louie

**Can't Out Con a Con:** oh no

**OutOfTheShadows** _ changed  _ **Can't Out Con a Con** _ ‘s name to  _ **Save15PercentOrMore**

**Save15PercentOrMore:** i don't get it

**OutOfTheShadows:** the geico's green

**OutOfTheShadows:** not my best work 

**Save15PercentOrMore:** i respect it

**Home-Schooled Heroine:** Louie about to steal my partner yeesh 

**RedRobinYUM:** You're all going to hell. 

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** Oh before I forget.

**Do A Dollop of Dewey** _ has restricted all Admin rights to  _ **Home-Schooled Heroine**

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** Now only Webby can change usernames and stuff 

**OutOfTheShadows:** why wouldnt you just give it to yourself? 

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** I think webby's the only one strong enough to bear this power 

**Home-Schooled Heroine:** I will use it for mostly good.

**Save15PercentOrMore:** rip our server

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tophzula5 for the idea for Webby's username (and a bunch more I'll probably use in the future!)   
> As always, comment your thoughts or ideas, or just leave a kudo of you enjoyed!


	9. Gay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tittle says it all

**RedRobinYUM:** I would like to make a formal request to admin Webby Vanderquack that my name be changed into something less ridiculous before the start of this conversation.

**QueerQueen:** hmmmm

**QueerQueen:** denied.

**RedRobinYUM:** Well, fuck me I guess.

**Save15PercentorMore:** can u change mine

**QueerQueen:** Yeah, sure!

**QueerQueen has changed Save15PercentorMore** ‘s name to  **Louisiana Purchase**

**Louisiana Purchase:** ill take it tbh

**QueerQueen:** dw huey i gotcha

**QueerQueen** has changed  **RedRobinYUM** ‘s name to  **Huebert**

**Huebert:** It’s horrible but I have no choice but to accept it.

**QueerQueen:** actually this is a democracy if you want to change it you just need to ask for a vote

**Huebert:** What kind of queen runs a democracy?

**OutOfTheShadows:** a queer one apparently 

**QueerQueen:** All those in favor of letting Huebert choose a new username for himself?

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** Nay

**OutOfTheShadows:** nay

**Louisiana Purchase:** nay

**Huebert:** Yay.

**QueerQueen:** 3 to 1. It is decided. Your username is final.

**Louisiana Purchase:** rip huey duck 2003-2018

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** *2019

**Louisiana Purchase:** shit u right

 

**OutOfTheShadows:** wait a minute Huey what did you mean “before the start of this conversation”

**Huebert:** Oh right.

**Huebert:** Uncle Donald is really gay for those Latino birds right? 

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** Oh yeah definitely 

**QueerQueen:** Without question 

**OutOfTheShadows:** i wasn't even there and i know it beyond a doubt 

**Louisiana Purchase:** before we met them I was convinced huey was the gayest person in this family but i discovered i was mistaken that day 

**Huebert:** Wow. 

**OutOfTheShadows:** that's so valid louie 

 

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** Okay but how are we going to get them together? 

**Huebert:** What's to say they aren't already? 

**Louisiana Purchase:** f u c k

**QueerQueen:** This is getting an entire new file in my case of McDuck family conspires and plots

**Louisiana Purchase:** you still do that even though you know us ?

**QueerQueen:** Yeah it's just a lot easier now 

**OutOfTheShadows:** that's so valid webby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way too long I am the w o r s t I'm so sorry  
> Updates are gonna get pretty infrequent and short now that I'm back at school, hopefully they'll pick up after exams and shit tho   
> Thx if u decide to hold out uwu


	10. Webby is a literal Queen

**Louisiana Purchase:** someone send help

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** What's the prob Bob? 

**Louisiana Purchase:**  1 never say that

**Louisiana Purchase:** 2 we were out of lactose free icecream

**Shadow Kisser:** Oh God

**Louisiana Purchase:** but i really wanted ice cream 

**OutOfTheShadows:** don’t they make pills for that?

**Louisiana Purchase:** i was to lazy to get up and find them

**Huebert:** Don’t you keep them in your wallet so this doesn’t happen?

**Louisiana Purchase:** oh yeah.

**Shadow Kisser:** RIP Louie duck

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** Is no one going to acknowledge Webby’s username

**Louisiana Purchase:** oh yeah that’s disgustingly cute Webby

**Huebert:** completely sickening

**OutOfTheShadows:** webby change my username to just Shadow plz

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** deplorable 

**Shadow Kisser** _ has changed  _ **OutOfTheShadows** _ ‘s name to  _ **Shadow**

**Louisiana Purchase:** wow thx for the 2nd reason for me to be throwing up rn

**Huebert:** wow we really have to get partners

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** speak for yourself  _ *finger guns* _

**Shadow Kisser:** Omg does dewey have a boyfriend??

**Huebert:** oh my god

**Huebert:** I mean I knew you would be the first one to get a partner but still.

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** i wish lol i just wanted to see what your reactions would be

**Shadow:** savage

**Louisiana Purchase:** wtf bluey

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** Still not my name

 

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** Btw, Webby can we change my username?

**Shadow Kisser:** Wait one sec

**Shadow Kisser** _ has changed  _ **Shadow Kisser** _ ‘s name to  _ **Queer Queen**

**Shadow:** aw : (

**Queer Queen:** Sorry love I have to get into character

**Huebert:** God is watching.

**Queer Queen:** Dewbert state your reason behind your request before the queen.

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** I get the jingle stuck in my head everytime I look at my username now

**Queer Queen:** Hmmm

**Queer Queen:** I find your reasoning worthy, as I find myself facing this same trial.

**Louisiana Purchase:** webby out here fully devoting to her character

**Queer Queen:** However, as this is a democracy…

**Queer Queen:** I must gain the votes of all my people before I can grant your request.

**Queer Queen:** All those in favor of Dewbert Duck being granted a new username say “Yeet.” All opposed may say “Nah.”

**Shadow:** yeet

**Do A Dollop of Dewey:** Yeet

**Louisiana Purchase:** yeet

**Huebert:** I wanna say nah because I’m salty but I’m already outvoted so “Yeet.”

**Queer Queen:** The people have spoken, and your username shall be changed thusly.

**Queer Queen** _ has changed  _ **Do A Dollop of Dewey** _ ‘s name to  _ **Morning Dew**

**Morning Dew:** How do you have more usernames for us than we do?

**Queer Queen** _ has changed  _ **Queer Queen** _ ‘s name to  _ **Shadow Kisser**

**Shadow Kisser:** I have a folder

**Louisiana Purchase:** of course you do

**Shadow:** y’know you would think that would be weird but i’m genuinely just impressed

**Shadow Kisser:** ( :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creds to Tophzula5 for Webby's username (both of them) seriously, they left an amazing list of suggestions, so a lot of webby's username's will be coming from them
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for a bit of a wait, school just started again oof  
> comment username ideas if you have any :)


	11. Mugs and Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets a mug and everyone is an orphan

**S** **hadow:**  okay dont think i didn't notice the purple mug 

**Huebert** : Well that was supposed to be a surprise for next time we have hot chocolate but, okay chief. 

**Shadow:** you meme often enough that I should be used to it by now, and yet

**Huebert** : Why are you in our cabinets anyways.

**Shadow:**  please, i’m here often enough that i can make me and webby breakfast while she sleeps 

**Morning Dew** : So wait why is the purple mug a big deal? 

**Huebert** : Well you know how we all have a mug with our own color on it?

**Morning Dew:** ……

**Huebert:** Oh my God. 

**Morning Dew:** I did not know this but go on 

**Shadow:** no one in your family can do anything close to function it's amazing 

**Huebert:** Have you seriously not noticed that everytime we drink hot chocolate you have a blue mug? 

**Morning Dew:** Nope 

**Hubert:** Wow.

**Louisiana Purchase:** to be fair I never noticed either 

**Shadow:** okay I was moderately surprised when bluey was awake but I thought you were basically nocturnal louie

**Louisiana Purchase:** the vibrations from my phone woke me up 

**Shadow:** F

**Morning Dew:** rip

**Shadow Kisser:** Hello yes I am a awake and utterly disgusted that you all are letting Lena make breakfast

**Shadow Kisser:** both because they are our guest and because they cannot cook 

**Shadow:** i'm just making cereal chill 

**Shadow Kisser:** you better be 

**Louisiana Purchase:** wow thats pretty savage webby 

**Morning Dew:** You don't have a new username today webby :( 

**Shadow Kisser:** To be fair I did just wake up 

**Shadow Kisser:** But I'm keeping it because its gay and cute 

**Morning Dew:** The two best things 

**Louisiana Purchase:** okay so let's get back to these mugs 

**Louisiana Purchase:** obviously we have our red green and blue, and lena apparently just got a purple one 

**Shadow Kisser:** I have pink!!

**Louisiana Purchase:** does uncle donald have one 

**Huebert:** Yeah it's that white one that has  “World's okayest Uncle” written on it in sharpie that we made him.

**Morning Dew:** oh yeah I remember that we gave it to him for “uncle day” 

**Shadow Kisser:** What's uncle day? 

**Louisiana Purchase:** our teacher was making us do a bunch of crafts for mother’s day and we were like “we dont have a mom” and she said to make stuff for our dad then and we were like yeah that ain't it either chief so we made a bunch of uncle crafts and celebrated it the day after father's day 

**Shadow:** that has strong petty gay vibes and I stan it 

**Shadow Kisser:** I just realized no one in this chat has parents wow 

**Huebert** : Worm. 

**Morning Dew:** Okay so let's see

**Morning Dew:** Our mom got lost in space right before we hatched, 

**Louisiana Purchase:** yeah and our dad most likely said nope and dabbed out of our lives 

**Shadow:** technically I was never born so I dont have parents, but i did have an “aunt” who created me with magic and smth 

**Huebert:** What actually happened to your parents Webby? 

**Shadow Kisser:** No one knows but one time I found some shredded documents on a beach that referenced poisonous darts 

**Morning Dew** : what the f u c k 

**Shadow:** this spy organization is really weird 

**Shadow Kisser:** Yeah I can't wait until they kidnap me for my training 

**Huebert:** Please tell me that's a joke 

**Shadow Kisser:** Mostly 

**Louisiana Purchase:** we havent even eaten breakfast yet webby please 

**Shadow Kisser:** (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope at least some of you are getting my A Series of Unfortunate Events references and I don't just seem crazy


	12. Robo Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long I'm so sorry

**ShadowKisser:** So let's say, hypothetically

**Louisiana Purchase:** oh no 

**ShadowKisser:** That maybe 

**Huebert:** I'm scared. 

**ShadowKisser:** Possibly

**Morning Dew:** My entire will and testament goes to that cool bird I saw eating a taco last week

**ShadowKisser:** There are some very angry robot dogs loose in the mansion rn?

**Louisiana Purchase:** not as bad as i thought it would be tbh 

**Huebert:** Wait, are these the robot dogs Gyro has been looking for? 

**ShadowKisser:** ….

**Shadow:** webby 

**ShadowKisser:** All I'm saying is, I just pet them once and they followed me home, so I’m obviously a much better owner 

**Huebert:** Those dogs are highly unstable beta models! 

**Huebert:** I’m pretty sure Gyro programmed them to be attack dogs, and Fenton reprogrammed them to be lap dogs, so they're kind of just…

**Huebert:** A mess. 

**ShadowKisser:** Yeah I sorta got that when one of them started licking me, and then just suddenly bit a few of my feathers off and ran away 

**Shadow:** webby please 

**ShadowKisser:** there's only 4 of them so we're probably fine 

**Morning Dew:** why were you in the lab anyways? Unless gyro brought them out for some reason 

**ShadowKisser:** Mr. Donald wanted me to bring Huey his lunch one day since he forgot it

**Louisiana Purchase:** lol

**Huebert:** I hate this family.  

**ShadowKisser:** I got a little over excited when i saw the dogs 

**Morning Dew:** big mood 

**Shadow:** how has that whole intnerd thing been goin huebert? 

**Huebert:** I get paid half of the legal minimum wage to watch two grown men blow things up and write it down. 

**Louisiana Purchase:** yet somehow you're the most responsible one out of all of us

**Huebert:** I’m the only one with a job. 

**Shadow Kisser:** Technically, i’m a spy in training so I sort of work for the organization.

**Shadow:** if scamming people is a job then im employed 

**Louisiana Purchase:** ditto

**Morning Dew:** that's my favorite pokemon 

**Morning Dew:** Also I don't really have a job but i have my whole internet personality thing going on which is great

**Huebert:** I really hate this family. 

 

 **Morning Dew:**  btw wow webby still no new username? 

**Shadow Kisser:** It doesn't really feel fair when you all can't change your usernames too 

**Shadow:** that's why ur the queen babe 

**Huebert:** Utterly disgusting and I vote our queen evokes all admin rights immediately. 

**Shadow Kisser:** Yeah that's fair, all in favor say “hail lord shaggy” all opposed say “January memes suck” 

**Louisiana Purchase:** hail lord shaggy 

**Shadow:** hail lord shaggy 

**Morning Dew:** yeah having a queen was fun but I miss switching usernames 

**Morning Dew:** hail lord shaggy 

**Huebert:** I really, really hate this family. 

**Huebert:** Hail Lord Shaggy. 

**Shadow Kisser:** It is decided, our new ruler shall be the absent Lord Shaggy, who shall grant us free will as long as we appease Him. 

**Shadow Kisser** _ has granted admin rights to [all users]  _

**Morning Dew** _ has removed  _ **Huebert** _ from the chat _

**Shadow Kisser:** This was a bad idea 

**Shadow Kisser:** Put him back or Lord Shaggy will be forced to use 1% of his power 

**Morning Dew:** fine

**Morning Dew** _ had added  _ **Huebert** _ to the chat  _

**Huebert:** I hate this family. 

**Huebert** _ has changed  _ **Huebert** _ ‘s name to  _ **Jr.WoodChuck**

**Jr.WoodChuck:** Much better 

**Shadow:** i love this family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if you hate the shaggy memes but I love them so fucking much


	13. Me? Uploading again after 3 months? More likely than you think

**Shadow** _ has changed  _ **Jr.WoodChuck** _ ‘s name to  _ **RainbowHue**

 

**Shadow** _ has changed  _ **Morning Dew** _ ‘s name to  _ **Bluey**

 

**Shadow** _ has changed  _ **Louisiana Purchase** _ ‘s name to  _ **lloouuiiee**

 

**WebStar:** Just realized it’s been nearly a mont since our last adventure?

**lloouuiiee** : yeah isn't it amazing 

**Bluey:** I nearly punched Huey this morning it's been so long since the last time i got to fight something 

**RainbowHue:** You nearly punch me every day though? 

**Bluey:** yeah lol

**lloouuiiee:** wait what's wrong with all our usernames??

**MagicSucks:** oh I got bored last night so I came on and changed them all

**MagicSucks:** lmao

**MagicSucks:** scroll up and you can see the proof

**Bluey:** oh rip

**lloouuiiee:** why did huey get a cool username and mine is just every letter of my name twice

**Bluey:** yeah I'm a little offended by mine ngl

**MagicSucks:** I felt bad for huey

**RainbowHue:** I finally just got a username i like. I'm revoking your mug.

**MagicSucks** : no plz

**WebStar:** Wow that's a low blow huey 

**lloouuiiee:** yeah fr

**Bluey:** enby solidarity 

**lloouuiiee:** please stop saying that 

**Bluey:** I will the day huey stops being a nerd 

**RainbowHue:** I don't have time for this I have to go to work. 

**WebStar:** Have fun!

**lloouuiiee:** nerd

**Bluey:** Dont forget your lunch again or Uncle Donald is gonna go crazy 

**MagicSucks:** ew gross family bonding 

**Bluey:** Newsflash you're already on the Christmas card 

**MagicSucks:** I’m Jewish 

**Bluey:** you and launchpad can wear matching Hannukah sweaters then 

**MagicSucks:** i'd rather die

**lloouuiiee:** fair

**WebStar:** This has been a rather aggressive group chat session 

**WebStar:** I'm gonna go try and find some sort of adventure for us to go on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and long hiatus, I couldn't think of any ideas for a while  
> Hope you enjoy tho lmao


	14. Chapter 14

**Fem Fatality:** would it be okay if i added Violet to this group? It feels weird to leave her out now that she hangs out with Lena and I so often

**Lloouuiiee:** idk arent her parents still alive

**RainbowHue:** What does that even mean?

**Lloouuiiee:** yknow like how we’re all orphans??

**Bluey:** how did you already forget mom’s back?

**Lloouuiiee:** OH SHIT UR RIGHT

**Lloouuiiee:** our mom is alive holy shit im gonna go hug her again

**MagicSucks:** gross

**Fem Fatality:** Violet? Yes? No? 

**MagicSucks:** go for it

**RainbowHue:** Sure. I’ve never really gotten to talk to her.

**Fem Fatality:** you’re going to love her trust me

**Bluey:** oh no if she gonna be a giant nerd too

**Fem Fatality** _ has added  _ **Violet** _ to the group _

**Fem Fatality** _has changed_ **Violet** _’s name_ _to_ **Ultra-Violet**

**Ultra-Violet:** Webby, what is this?

**Ultra-Violet:** Also, why is my name a pun?

**Fem Fatality:** No one is allowed to have boring names in this chat sorry

**Ultra-Violet:** I just read through some of your previous messages, and apparently you aren’t allowed to have parents either?

**Bluey:** we can there just has to be some sort of drama surrounding your family at the very least. So watcha got?

**Ultra-Violet:** Well i haven’t seen my parents in two weeks because they’ve been lecturing at a convention. Is that sufficient?

**Lloouuiiee:** yeah thatll work

**Ultra-Violet:** Your typing is abhorrent.

**RainbowHue:** You’re right Webby I do love her.

**Ultra-Violet:** Thank you “RainbowHue.”

**RainbowHue:** It’s Huey, sorry about my name, Lena gave it to me.

**Ultra-Violet:** Of course.

**Bluey:** Wedding bells are ringing!

**RainbowHue:** I’m gay.

**Ultra-Violet:** I am not interested in romance.

**Bluey:** Platonic wedding bells are ringing!

**MagicSucks:** oh thank god i can stop being jealous now

**Ultra-Violet:** What?

**MagicSucks:** what

**Fem Fatality:** I knew this was a good idea

**Ultra-Violet:** May I change my name back now?

**Fem Fatality:** Can’t you at least keep it because its a science pun?

**Ultra-Violet:** … I will consider it. 

**Fem Fatality:** Yay!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna make up most of violet's charactierization  
> also i figures i would just do a lowkey mention of della being back since the adults dont really matter in this fic  
> so basically imagine that violet has been there this whole fic, and that webby had met her and brought lena back only like a couple days after the shadow war thing, but she only just recently starting hanging out with them more


	15. Superheroes and complicated family trees

**Huey:** I cannot believe we know two superheroes.

**Dewey is** **Doin It:** Yeah and I can't believe one of them is our chauffeur 

**Cyborg Killer:** I think launch pad is technically just the sidekick

**Lloouuiiee** : isnt Huey kind of like gizmoduck's sidekick?

**Huey:** As much as I wish I could say yes, I'm still just their unpaid intern. 

**Ultra-Violet:** I thought you worked for McDuck enterprises? Is one of their scientists GizmoDuck? 

**Dewey is** **Doin It:** Pshhh what no of course not

**Ultra-Violet:** I'm going to assume it's one of the top two scientists, Gyro or Fenton. Fenton is much more likely since it appears he was hired around the time GizmoDuck first appeared.

**Cyborg Killer:** Well I guess we better tell Fenton to add another name to his list

**Lloouuiiee:** at what point do you think hell just give up

**Ultra-Violet:** I'm sorry, but if you're going to insist on using the worst grammar I've ever seen, could you at least use question marks?

**Lloouuiiee:** sure????? Like this????

**Ultra-Violet:** I know seventeen different ways to kill you without even being in the same room. 

**MagicSucks:** woah little harsh there V

**Ultra-Violet:** Oh I apologize. 

**Cyborg Killer:** It's okay, I wasn't very good with the whole low key friends thing at first either 

**Dewey is** **Doin It:** No offense Webby but you're still not great at it 

**Cyborg Killer:** Point 

**Ultra-Violet:** I have to go, people in this library are giving me dirty looks for being on my phone. 

**Cyborg Killer:** Oo what are you researching?

**Cyborg Killer:** Oh right. You turned off your phone. Tell me later when you get home!

 

**MagicSucks:** wait so what was that about LP being a sidekick?

**Dewey is** **Doin It:** Oh yeah. He met someone else who's just as crazy about Darkwing Duck as he is, and when it turned out the original DD was crazy, the other guy took over

**Lloouuiiee:** yeah I think they might be dating now too or something it's really weird 

**MagicSucks:** your family is so fucking weird

**Huey:** I don't think it's as bad as people say it is. 

**MagicSucks:** you've got a very old great uncle whose a trillionaire that you didn't know until your uncle, who raised you, took you to him 

**MagicSucks:** once there you met the house keeper and her granddaughter, and then you sort of adopted them?? And also the chauffeur who later becomes a superhero 

**MagicSucks:** then the girl you adopted into your family meets weird shadow girl and starts dating her

**MagicSucks:** weird shadow girl starts apocalypse 

**MagicSucks:** weird science uncles also become super heroes. Possible gay? Data unclear.

**MagicSucks:** oh yeah you do have those literally very lucky and very weird uncles too 

**MagicSucks:** then your fucking mom comes back from the damn moon 

**MagicSucks:** what the fuck is your life 

**Lloouuiiee:** great now I'm going to contemplate this all night. Thanks. 

**Author's Note:**

> love these gay ass kids


End file.
